Beauty and The Beast
by RecuaKitsune
Summary: Ash has a sis, and she is helping demons/humans. But Nick wants to kill Jared and she wont let him.
1. Family matters

Jaden ran behind the woman who had gotten him out of the prison he was trapped in by Noir and Azura. The hall was lit with torches. The woman seemed to know exactly where she was going. Jaden knew he was risking alot but trying to escape. He was a demon that made deals and he always keept to his end. But not this time. He wanted out of this prison. And he was finally getting out. They got to the end and of the hall and the woman kicked the door, and opened a portal. She pulled on the neckless around her neck and gave it to Jaden.

" Give this to Acheron. He'll figure it out." she said.

" Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Jaden asked.

" Talk to Acheron. He can explain. Now go."

Jaden didn't waste another minute. He went through and was in Ash Parthenopaeus' house. He looked around and saw Simi, Ash's little demon.

" Jaden! The Simi wasn't expecting you."

" I wasn't either. Is your daddy around Sim?"

" I'll go get him. He's with Arka-Tory in the kitchen. Arki!! Jaden is here." she screamed.

Ash and Tory came out and Jaden saw Tory was very large.

" Damn Ash. you already going to be a father?" Jaden said.

" Yeah. Tory is very excited to have our little girl. I am too. So what brings you here?" Ash asked.

" This." Jaden tossed the neckless to him and sank on the couch.

Ash caught it and looked at it. He looked at it and then at Jaden. Ash sank to the floor and thought for a moment he wasn't going to be able to breathe. Tory sank next to him and held him.

" Baby? What is it?" Tory asked him.

" This. This is my sister's. Mother gave it to her when she was born. She hid her from my father and made sure she was well protected. Why did you get this?"

" She gave it to me. She saved me from Noir and Azura. And I would have thanked her. But she was kinda- well like you. You do what she says first then thank."

Ash kissed Tory and got up from the floor. He went to the table and picked up his cell.

" Kat. Hey baby girl. No nothing is wrong. I just want you and Sin to come to the house now please."

" What is it dad?" Katra said appearing in the room with her husband next to her. Katra was very pregnant and was a few months ahead of Tory. Sin made her sit down the chair. Tory followed the example.

" Jaden ran into my younger sister. Your aunt."

" Akayathis? I thought she died along time ago." Katra said.

" She saved me. I owe her my life." Jaden said.

Kat looked at her dad and thought she was going to cry. He aunt was still around and that meant everythign to her and mostly her father. Kat got up and hugged her father.

" I'm happy dad. Do you know where she is?"

" No. But I will find her. She wants me to, This neckless means everything to her. It was mom's."

_The UnderWorld_

Akayathis leaned against the wall. Her hand went to her neck. She missed her neckless but she knew she'd get it back. She just had to wait. She wrapped her arms around herself. It was cold. She hated the cold. She got to her feet as she heard a noise. She pulled her sai's from her belt and was ready to defend herself.

" Hold on there, girl. It's just me."

" Jared."

She ran and hugged him and held him tight. Jared held her to him. Something about her made him feel whole. But he was a beast and he knew what would happen if she found out the truth about what he truly was. He let her go and looked over her. No wounds. She was okay. On the outside.

" Jaden?"

" He is with my brother so don't worry." Akaya said.

" Come one lets get you to the house." Jared said.

Akaya started to walk, but she last her balance. Jared sighed. She needed a feeding. She had got a few weeks without one. " I better hurry and get you fed. You'll get sick if you don't."

" But-"

" No buts, Akaya."

Jared picked her up and walked on to the portal and went on his way.


	2. Curses

Akaya held Jared close and fed from his neck. A few drops of blood feel on his shoulder as she pulled away from him. He pulled her close and dressed her in his clothes that were three sizes bigger then she really was. Akaya just layed there. Feeling so cold and wishing she could see her brother. Her mother. She wanted to be with her family and yet she had to wait. Her brother was the only one that could cure her of every curse Artemis put on her. The curses were all to punish Ash and Akaya knew it. Artemis made Akaya a strange being. Akayathis Parthenopaeus, was a Dark-Huntress, a Dream-Hunter, and Were-Hunter. But, Artimes had put one other curse on her. Along with the Were part of her, she had to mate with someone or she would die.

Jared felt her shiver and just held her tighter. What else was he suppose to do? Whatever she was thinking it was hard to tell. He had no idea of what to do. Hell he had no place being with Acheron's little sister either. But he was. Something about her made him feel again. And she had risked everything to help Jaden. And she never even asked for a reason to why he asked her for her help. She had just....helped him. She moved and looked up at him.

" I'm going to bed. I feel better. Thanks." Akaya said.

" Sure. You need some help? Jared asked her.

Her eyes looked sad and tired. Something about those eys made him want to hold her even longer. What was it about her that made him want to be a loving person when all he was, was a monster that was only put on this earth to die? She laughed.

" I can get to my room. Thanks." she said smiling at him.

Akaya hugged him and walked to her room. She closed the door and leaned her back against it. She feared going to sleep alone. Jared alot of the time would stay in the chair near the bed and stayed till she was in a deep sleep. But being part dream-hunter, she found it hard to sleep most nights. She layed on the bad and hugged her pillow. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. She could still taste him. His blood was sweet with a bite to it.

_What if he and I are .....? Oh Akaya don't be stupid. Even if he wanted you he wouldn't do anything._

Akaya sighed and held the pillow tighter. But did he? Did he even she her as someone he could be with? Maybe. But it was too risky. She wouldn't risk anything from him or ask him to do anything.

Jared stood infront of her door. He wanted to knock and she if she needed him to stay with her. But something was telling him to stay away from her tonight. He walked to his room and sat next to the window. Jaden appered and sat in the chair next to the night stand.

" You doing okay?" Jaden asked.

" What are you doing here?" Jared asked him. He was happy to see Jaden but it was odd to see him just pop up.

" Checking on you and her. Ash is looking for her."

" Go tell him she is here. I wont stop Acheron from being with his sister."

" Yeah well I can't do that. He knows Artemis did something to her and well, she blocked him from sensing her."

Well that sucked. Artemis just never stopes when she is beat. But everyone knew that and Jared could only hope that Acheron found her soon.

" Are you okay Jared?" Jaden asked him again.

" Yeah. Just worried Akaya wont be. She never feeds unless I make her and even then she's a handful. "

Jaden laughed. He got up and clapped him on the back.

" Just stay safe. I'll be at Acheron's for the time being. Don't leave her side for minute. Ash really wants to see his sister again. "

Jared nodded and when Jaden vanished he opened the window and closed his eyes as the cool ait hit his face. his dark red hair feel in his face. A warm hand moved it out of his face. He looked and saw Akayathis.

" Kay. I thought-"

She interupted him with a kiss that made him burn inside. He pulled her into his lap and held her close, his hand caught in her hair. Their tongues danced in a gentle ride. She pulled away to breath and she layed her head on his shoulder.

" I don't want to be by myself. Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked him.

" Yes. You can stay with me." Jared was still dizzy from the kiss. Damn. He was hard from that kiss and he wanted her. But she seemed so fearful of something. He cradled her in his lap rocking back and forth. Stroking her midnight black hair.

He knew who she was, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be with her. He knew her brother would be here soon and he was going to treasure every second he had left with her.


	3. Deadly Truth

Ash kissed Tory deeply and hugged her. He went to the large shed and got on his bike. He started the engine and rushed down the road. The cool wind in mid-november felt good against his face. He turned the corner and started down the interstate.

_Apostolos? Where are you going? _ It was Apollymi, Ash's mother.

_I'm going to find Akayathis, Metera. She is alive._

_My baby? She is alive? _

_Yes. I will not lose her. I lost one sister, but Kaya will come home. I promise._

_Be safe my son. I love you._

_I love you as well, Metera._

Ash went faster as he neared the overpass. He stopped as he saw Stryker and his wife Zephya waiting at the opening of the overpass.

" What do I owe this interupation?" Ash said.

" We came to tell you to be careful." Zephya said.

Ash didn't buy it. They came to warn him? What was their angle? He didn't have time for this. The daimon king and queen were not a big deal at the moment.

" Look, I need to go. I have other things that need my attention at this very moment. Please move. Or I will move you." Ash said in a threating tone.

Stryker laughed. " Don't worry. We have no goal to fight with you today. We just wish to tell you to hurry and aid your beloved sister."

Ash froze at his words. How had he known of his journy for Akayathis? Was she alright? If he did anything....Ash would tear him apart slowly. Ash kicked the stand for his bike and got off. He stood next to it and manifested a sword and pointed it at Stryker.

" What the hell are you talking about? If you did anything I swear you will rotten in the lowest level of hell. And you know I can do that."

" Calm down." Zephya said. " I know of some information that you might wish to know. But if you threaten my husband one more time you wont get it freely as I'm giving it out."

Acheron groaned. He lowed his sword and stood waiting for the information.

"I learned that your sister will die, if she does not mate." Zephya said.

"Mate? What are you speaking of? She is not a were." Ash stated.

" Yes she is. Artemis cursed her as one. And other curses. She was punished while you were spared. But it was of your rule breaking she was tormented the way she only you can help get the curses off her. Will the strain of all the curses having a mate or them lifted are her only two chances of survival."

Ash felt as if he was punched in the gut. That explained why a few times Artemis had not harmed him. And with the curses, Zephya was right, only mating would help her if he didn't get to her in time. Ash dismissed his sword and kicked the stand on his bike up and got on.

" Thank you. I will repay you one day." Acheron said.

" Find Jared." Stryker said. " She is with him. And also, Nick is following a trail to him. So you really might want to speed up on the road."

Ash nodded and went as fast as his bike would go. Useing his powers he was able to make his bike go faster. He knew were Jared lived he only hoped Akaya was safe. And that Nick had not found them.

_Please. Please be safe Akayathis. I'm coming._

_Jared's House_

Akaya sat on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. It had gotten colder and Jared was nice enough to make them something warm to drink. She thought of how she had kissed him the night before. She loved it. She didn't know why she had kissed him. But she felt as if she had too. She felt her Were-Hunter side clawing to be free. She was in heat and it wasn't a pleasent treat when she knew she wanted only one man but didn't think it right to be with him. Jared had been there for her and had helped her with everything. She just had no idea how to thank him. Akaya put the cup on the table as she finished it and pulled the blanket from the floor around her. The house was freezing to her and her body was going up in flames. A arm slide over her shoulders. Akaya nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jared!"

" Sorry." he said laughing.

" You are so mean. You scared me." she said elbowing him.

" Well, I wanted to hold you. You feel any better today?"

"Yeah. I just can't seem to keep warm enough."

Which was a lie. She was warm enough to heat the house. She had not told him of her problem and she didn't want to worry him at all. She feared of falling in love with him. But she felt as if she already was.

Jared felt her eyes drift to looking out the window. Her breathing slowed and her eyes seemed to shine with tears. Something was wrong. He saw it.

" Kay? Are you all right?" He put his hand on chin and turned her face to his. "Akaya talk to me."

" I'm fine really. I just want to get warm. The house is freezing."

That didn't fly with him. She was lieing o him. Good or bad reason she was not telling him the truth. He looked at her and brushed a light kiss on her lips. He smiled at her and just held her close to him. Akaya finally had fallen asleep and Jared just held her close to him. He kept wondering about what was going through her mind. Jared picked her up in his arms gently carrying her. The windows crashed around them and glass cut through Jared's back. Akaya woke from the sound of breaking glass. She looked at Jared and saw his face was wincing from the sharp glass. She looked over his shoulders.

" Nick! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Akaya yelled. She motioned for Jared to put her down. She stood infront of him and put her hands on her hips glaring at Nick.

" Akaya? What the hell? Get out of the way."

" No. Jared is my friend and you are getting out of his house and paying for his windows to be repaired."

" I don't have time to deal with you. I am only here to kill him. Last time I checked he freely welcomed death. And I am to grant his wish to die." Nick said.

Jared looked at Nick and then Akaya. It was true. He had once sought Nick so he could die. But, he was stopped. Ash had made sure Jared had his freedom. He never really had a reason to live. Until now. Akayathis. She was a good enough reason to live his life. If even to die for he. It would be reason enough.

" I am not readt to die. I have a reason to stay here." Jared said aloud.

Nick laughed. " Sorry, but the big guy will be here soon and I would really like to not be here when he is and well I need to dead for that to happen."

" Touch him and you will pay." Akaya ordered through her teeth.

Nick sighed. He conjured a sword and rushed forward. He was then slammed back crashing through the think brick wall.

" Go home, Nick. Now." Ash ordered.

Akaya stood woth her eyes wide. Her brother. Her older brother. She wanted to cry. SHe turned and saw Nick stand and then vanished with anger rushing through his eyes.

" Nice timing , Acheron." Jared said.

" Yeah. Nice to see you too. Akayathis?" Ash said.

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. She hugged him tighly. Ash wrapped his arms around her and returned his love as she was giving hers to him.

" I have missed you, Akayathis. Are you all right?"

" Yes. Oh brother. I-"

Akaya's arms dropped to her sides and Ash held her in his arms. Jared went to her and helped Ash layed her down. Acheron placed his hand on her face. He then listened to her heartbeat. She was weak.

" Has she had a feeding?" Ash asked Jared.

" A few nights ago. Does she need more?"

" Yes. She take blood from you?"

" Yes."

" Take her and make her take as much as you can give without too much being lost. Then I can help her." Ash ordered.

Jared did as he said. He picked her up and went to the other room. He looked at her for a moment before he bite his lip and leaned and kissed her. That alone woke her. She pulled away and looked at him.

" Jared."

" It's okay, baby. Just feed. Acheron will be with you in a few minutes. Just feed please."

Akaya nodded and sat up slowly. Her whole body was shaking. She moved her hair out of her face adn she leaned her mouth over his neck and bit down hard. Jared jerked as he felt her teeth sinking in his neck. But he held her there making sure she took enough this time.

_Stay with me Akayathis. I need you to stay with me. Forever._


	4. Hurtful Tears

Artemis layed on her bed and sighed. She was bored without Acheron around. She missed him. Knowing what you lost makes you think. Katra appeared in her mothers chambers and sighed as she saw her. She never did anything different. Her mother was always laying on her bed and looking off into space.

" Mother."

" Oh. Sweetie. What are you doing here?"

Kat glared at her. " Mother, dad just told me you cursed his sister Akayathis. Who you told me she was dead and she isn't. What exactly did you do to her?"

Artemis sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. Not saying a word to her daughter. She just sat there acting as if she hadn't done a thing wrong. Sin appeared in the room then and wrapped his arm around Kat's shoulder. He kissed her head and held her. Being in his mother-in-law's room made him sick, but he was happy to be with his wife.

" Get out of my room! My daughter my stay but not you." Artemis yelled.

" Mother! He is my husband and he is the father to your grandchild. You should be nicer to him. And you have not answered my question." Kat said to her.

" What question?" Artemis said.

" The one about Aunt Akaya. She is alive and you have something to do with her current problem. Daddy doesn't lie when it comes to things you have done. Now start talking mother. It is important."

" Only to him. And I hate him."

" It is important to me as well. I never got to know her and I wish too. Now what have you done to her mother?"

Artemis stood up and walked over to her balcony and rested her hands on them. She turned and looked at her daughter and what she called a husband. If Acheron had only killed him when she asked. She wouldn't have had to deal with his being around.

_Why did that girl have to show up now? I cursed her so she wouldn't come back here. Ever._

But it seems that plan didn't work out as she had planned. Sin helped Katra to sit on the bed and stood next to her. She was expecting her baby soon and he wanted to make her feel comfortable. No matter where they were at.

" Just tell us what you did. Kat needs to tell Ash and get home." Sin demanded.

" You don't order me. I am a goddess and you are a ex-god. I have more power over you. And she is my daughter. She will stay here if I wish it."

" Mother! I will not be ordered by you or my husband. Now, please just tell us what you did to her." Kat yelled.

" I cursed her. She has is a warrior of dream and a beast. She also fights along side of the other Dark-Hunters." Artemis said.

Kat and Sin looked at her in disbelief. She hasd done what?! Was Artemis insane? Kat stood up with Sin's help and shook her head.

" You have crossed the line this time. You have no idea how much dad will be disgusted with you even more." Kat told her mother.

Sin held his wife and teloported them home. Kat slid on the couch and cryed. Sin knelt by her and stroked her hair. He wanted to say something to her but he couldn't. Sin hated Kat's mother with a deep passion. The bitch-goddess had damned him to hell and his life didn't seem to mean a thing until Kat had come along. He moved her up and sat behind her.

" Baby sh. I hate seeing you cry."

" I'm preganant. I am allowed to cry. And my mother. Oh! She had no right doing that to my aunt. And not dad. Simi should get her favorite sauce and cover my mother in it and eat her."

Sin laughed. She was getting some good ideas but he knew it was not in her to really feel that way. She was just very pregnant and upset. Finding things out alot of the time, it is not always a good thing. Or what you are expecting to hear. Kat moved to where she got to sit in Sin's lap and held him close.

" Sin. What am I suppose to tell dad? I mean I- I don't even know how to process this myself."

"Babe. Calm down. I will tell im for you. I can call him in a few minutes that way you wont have to deal with this. Are you okay with that?"

" Yes. Thank you, baby."

Sin kissed her and layed her on the couch. He went to the kitchen and picked up his phone and dialed Ash's number. After a few rings Ash picked it up.

" Everything okay?" Ash asked.

" That depends. Did you find your sister?"

" Yes. She is fine. I had a run in with a few people but I found her. She is okay. Is everything okay over there?" Ash asked him.

"Umm, have you figured anything about her?" Sin asked.

Ask heard the odd tone in Sin's voice. " What do you mean?"

" Ash Kat and I went to Artemis and we found out that your sister was cursed by her. Katra is taking it very hard. I can't blame her. I mean the woman screwed me over but damn. This is Kat's family. "

" I know. Stay with her. And have a few friend over. And take care of Tory. I don't want her in any danger."

" Sure thing. I'll call her in a few minutes and go get her."

" Thank you. Give Katra my love." Ash said hanging up the phone.

Sin sighed and called Tory. He told her to get her and to bring Simi with her. Simi appeared with Tory about an hour later and Kat sat with Tory just crying over what Artemis had done. Sin didn't know what to do. His wife was so hurt. He was glad Tory and Simi were with her. But he felt odd being with all women. Oh well, he had to deal with it. He loved those women. Even if two were a bit emotional.

" Tory. Would you care to stay with Kat? I can stay in one of the guest rooms. Simi you can go take your pick of the room you want." Sin said.

"Oh!!! Thank you Sin. The Simi loves the dark purple room, with black. Can I have that room?" Simi said.

Sin nodded and laughed at the demon teens spirit. The girl could so pass for a real teen girl. Tory told Sin she would just stay in the room next to Simi. Sin took her stuff upstairs. He went back downstairs and Zarek.

Zark was an ex-Dark-Hunter.

" Zarek? Why are you here?" Sin asked.

" Astrid told me something didn't feel right. So I came to ask Ash but I can't seem to find him. So I came here."

" Yeah. Ash is on a mission of sorts. Family issues."

" Family? I thought Tory and Kat were his only family. And well you of course." Zarek said.

Sin sighed and got Zarek a beer and sat at the dinning table and explained everything. As he explained and said what Artemis had done to Akayathis. Zarek was stunned and kinda surprised. He knew Artemis was evil. But holy shit. The woman had litteraly gone and done one of the most evil things to Ash.

" Ash going to be okay? And Katra?" Zarek asked.

" Ash is with Akayathis now. But Kat. I think her mother has over done it on her. Kat is very hurt. I don't even know what to say to her to even sooth her." Sin addmitted.

Zarek nodded his head. He had seen Kat as he had appeared in the house and saw her crying in Tory's arms and knew something was wrong at that moment. Poor Katra. And Ash. Oh he was going to be pissed off for a long time. And who knows what we was going to do to Artemis when he gets the chance to. Zarek could only imagine that this whole event wasn't going to end well.


	5. Final Peace

Akaya held Jard close as she finished taking blood from him. She licked her lips and slowly ran her tongue over the small prickholes in his neck. The blood stopped and the wounds healing. She looked at him and just stared at him. Jared moved her hair from her face and held her in his arms. Something about her was making him go crazy. He couldn't take it. He pulled her head down to his and kissed her heatedly.

Akayathis moaned as their lips conected and she held him close. Fire was flowing through her blood and it increased as they kissed. She felt his hands running up and down her back over her hips. Jared placed her directly over him so she could feel him. Akaya kissed him deeper and pushed against him. Jared moved from her mouth to her neck, taking her scent into his mind. He then remembered she was in heat. This wasn't all her. It was her body. Some her he hoped.

" Baby. You have to stop. Your brother is in the other room waiting for you."

" I don't care." she said to him.

" I do. Come on. He needs to see you. It's important that you do." Jared told her.

Akayathis moaned as she stayed over him. He acts meant different then his words. She didn't move. Jared pulled her hands away from him and pinned them to her sides. He kissed her one last time before pushing her to her feet. She looked sad and tired. Jared couldn't balme her. Whatever was hurting her she was in very deep with it. He tugged on her hand to get her to follow him to the living room were Ash waiting for them. Akaya hugged her brother who held her tight and had tears coming down his cheek. Akaya looked up at his face and with her hand she wiped the tears away. She sat down on the couch. Ash did the same and held her hand. Jared went to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

" Are you all right?" Ash asked her.

" From the feeding? Yes. But the curses, no. I can't seem to go a day or night without being affected by them. "

" Don't worry. Artemis will pay."

" You know she did this to me?"

" Yes. I just recently found out from a - friend. I don't know her reasons for doing this to you, but she will not get away with. I bet it was to get back at me but she had no right hurting you because of me. Or hiding you from me." Ash told her.

" I didn't mind. As long as she didn't hurt you, I knew it was worth it." Akaya said to her brother.

Ash's heart stopped for a moment. She had cared for him so much, she didn't even take her well being in to her own thoughts. She was a priceless sister. A very loving and caring sister that he was not going to lose. He had lost Ryssa but he would damned if he lost Akayathis.

" I can help you with the curses. But it will be painful. But since you are half god, it my not hurt as much as it would a normal Dark-Hunter." Acheron said to her.

" Well, as long as I can still fight. I don't want Nick coming after Jared like that again. I mean, what is is deal? What does he think he was doing? And he is so paying for those windows."

Ash laughed so hard Akaya thought he was going to die of laughter. Ash calmed down and cleared his throat. He smiled at his sister. Jaden was right. She was the female version of him. She was was talented in a conversation that was a clear fact.

" You are so much like me. Don't worry you will still be able to fight. It will be painful to use your god-given powers but you can use your Dark-hunter power all day and night long. Just don't over do it."

" Are those big brothers orders?" she asked.

" Yes. So you better follow them."

Akaya stood up and suluted him. " Yes,sir! I will not over do it, sir!"

Ash laughed and hugged her. She lead him to the attic and Jared joined them and stood next to the door. This was making him edgy. Something about her doing this was making him worry. But he knew it was the only way to help her. But it still made him want to be there beside her. But he couldn't. Her brother needed his work space.

Ash got Akaya layed on the sofa as comfortable as he could. He knew this was going to hurt. And she needed to be on something soft so she didn't hurt herself.

" You ready sis?" Acheron asked.

Akayathis nodded. She held onto a pillow and closed her eyes. All the pain over the years were finally going to be gone. Finally. Everything was going to end. All the nightmares. The animalistic nights would be done. The whole nightmare will be over and it would feel great to have a good nights sleep.

_Finally! A real nights sleep. I'm going to finally enjoy a night to call my own. _

Ash held her hand and smiled before he pushed his other hand over her forehead. He pressed his forehead over his hand and used his powers that surged through her body. Akaya pushed her back against the sofa and pulled the pillow apart. Jared rushed behind the sofa and grabbed her hands. She thrashed against the pillows and then she stopped moving. Ash moved away and sat on the floor.

" Acheron? Is she okay?"

" Yes. Just be gentle with her. And don't you dare break her heart. You understand me?"

Jared just stared at him. How had he known? He hadn't said anything. Had Akayathis said something?

" I'm not stupid. Just take care of her. You undersatnd?"

" Yes. Would you like to stay in the guest room?"

" No. I need to get back to my wife and Simi. I'll call and check on her. Don't leave her side for any reason." Ash ordered.

Jared nodded and took Ash's hand and clapped him on the back. Ash was then gone. Jared went and knelt by Akaya and moved her hair form her face. She looked so still and finally peaceful. And that alone made him love her more.


	6. Choices

Simi screamed and jumped into Ash's arms, hugging him tightly. He kissed her cheek and saw Kat sitting with Sin on the couch. He walked over and hugged his daughter, nodding his head to Sin. Tory walked out from the hall and smiled at her husband. She hugged him and kissed him lighty on the lips. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and touched her very plump stomach.

" How have my four girls been?" Ash asked.

" They have been great. Kat is still upset but Simi and Tory have been watching movies and talking to her. But some of the music.....I wish I could have left the room more then once." Sin said.

Ash laughed and kissed Tory again.

_I missed you._

_I missed you too. How is your sister?_

_Curse free. She is staying with Jared. She thinks Nick will try for him again._

" Nick did what!" Tory said out loud.

Everyone looked at them then. Ash sighed. Tory sat in the chair. Acheron walked over and knelt by Kat. He held his daughter tightly. He still saw the pain on her face from finding out what Artimes had done. Being hurt by someone you love, hurts. Even if its your mother. Kat layed her head on her father's shoulder. She hugged him. All of this and being pregnant-she was doing very well. Considering.

" Your aunt is doing fine. She is staying with a friend. So you don't have to worry."

" That's great, dad. Can we go see her soon?"

" Maybe in a few weeks. She needs some time. Plus I want to find Nick. He owes me an explaination. He was told to leave Jared alone. And it was an order from Savior. And me." Ash claimed.

Tory saw anger in her loves eyes. Kat had moved back over to her husband and held him tighter. Sin held his wife with both arms around her. She was tired. She also wanted to make her mother see the pain and anger she was causing. Artemis never saw what kind of suffuring she was causing to the people around her. Ash had gone so long with the goddess' blind loving care, that wasn't love at all. And now Kat was being hurt. Damn that goddess to the deepest part of hell. Ash just sat on the couch with his famly and took this time to relax. And think of a way to knock some sense into Nick.

_Nick_

Nick heard his name being called. He looked around and saw no one was around to even get his attention. Oh yeah. He was losing his mind. Nothing seemed to be going as he had planned. He had been careful not to let Jared know he was there. And then Akayathis had to be there. What the hell was that all about? Was she friends with him? Was she training him? Then Nick knew.

_She is in love with him._

Oh this was to rich. Nick stood against the wall of his small apartment and laughed, laying his hand over his face. All of it was making itself clear. Ash had come for his sister. Thats why he was there. And Jared was with the sister to his worest enemy. Could this go anymore wrong? Probably. But Nick and Akayathis had been friends for years, ever since Nick and Ash met. He didn't want to hurt her. She was one of the few people he still cared about. Damn. This was getting very complicated. More complicated then he would like.

" I guess there is only one thing I can do to get rid of him."

Take the most important thing from him. Akayathis Parthenopaeus.


	7. Raining Desire

Akaya sat on the back porch and allowed the rain to pour on her. She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes as the rain continued to fall. The droplets of water felt good against her skin. Slinding over her warm skin. She sat on the railing and just stayed in the rain. A strong arm came up behind her and grabbed her waist. Akaya jumped and saw Jared. He held her tight.

" What are you doing out here? It's raining."

"I know. It feels so good." Akaya turned in his arms and looked at him. She was no longer in heat. But her body burned for him. Wanted him. She touched his face and pulled his head down to hers to kiss him. He held her hips in his hands, then crushing her to him. He tryed to kiss her tenderly as she deserved, but he couldn't with the need for her running through his blood. As thunnder boomed through the darkened sky, Jared shoved Akaya against the wall.

She caught his shoulders and wrapped one leg around his waist, the other helping her keep her balence. She pulled the tie holding his hair back, and allowed it to flow down his back. She ran her hands through his hair, moaning as his mouth moved over her neck, and up to her ear. " I have to have you, Akayathis. But you have to want me too. I will not take you as mine unless you want me as well."

" I'm yours. I'm all yours. Please I need you too."

Jared didn't question himself and didn't wait for a second invitation. He kissed her hard and deep. Seeking her sinful and loving taste. He tore her wet shirt from her body and slid her pants from her. Akaya stayed against the wall mesmerized at his raw and erotic mood. He was pure lust and love all mixed into one. He had no shirt on but he did have pants. Those had to go or she was going to go insane. She closed her eyes and wished them away from his body. Jared hissed as he felt her skin next to his.

" That trick could be useful." he said to her. She laughed as she kissed him.

He wanted to explore her body, but his body was into much pain. The rain pured down faster and harder. Jared slid his hand down her back, lefting up her leg. " Wrap your legs around me." he ordered.

She did and felt him push against her. She arched her back, but he pushed her back against the wall.

" This will hurt. Oh your so ready for me. Baby, I promise it wont hurt for long."

" I trust you." Akaya said.

Jared kissed her and pushed himself slowly inside of her body. Akayathis screamed as she felt him invade her. Jared kissed her hard and swallowed her crys. Jared stayed still.

" Sh. I promise. It will stop soon. I would never hurt you."

" I know. You make me feel things I never knew were real."

Jared made a slow and steady ride. He wanted to give her a night to remember. The rain had finally stopped. But Jared was far from finished. He held Akaya steady against the wall and took her over the edge of pleasure. Akayathis screamed as he became harder. She had finally picked up her own pace, riding him using the door as leverage. Jared groaned at how good she felt. And how she was still able to stay against the wall. She was completely soaked from the rain, and she never looked more beautiful. Jared wrapped his arms around her and slammed into her franticly, giving himself release, at the same time allowing her to feeling sated as well. Akaya slid her legs down from him and just held him. Their breathing heavy and rough. Jared picked her up and went inside, laying her on the couch.

" Wont this get wet?"

" I don't care. I just want to look at you. You have no idea how wonderful you are."

Akaya laughed and layed her hand on his face. " I love you." her voice was drowzy and full of love.

" I love you too, Akayathis. I will never let you go."

" I hope not. I kinda like it here. You have given me a reason to love my life."

Little did she know, that she was the reason he had started to life. If she hadn't helped him the free Jaden. Damn. Who knows what he would have done to get rid of his life. Yet now, she was everything to him. Body and Soul. Mind and heart. Akayathis was eveything. And nothing was going to break that. Anyone who thought of hurting her. Jared would see to their death himself. Never would any harm come to the one he loved. She had tamed him. And given him a live worth living.


	8. Regret and Fate

Jared heard a strange noise coming from outside the house. Akaya was sleeping in the bedroom. Jared walked through the house. No lights were on, but the moon was full and it gave plenty of light through the windows. Jared stood in the livingroom looking around. Everything seemed fine. He walked out of the room, then a loud crashing noise. From his bedroom.

No. The room was completely ruined. The bed was topside. . Jared moved the bed and there was nothing there. Akaya wasn't there.

No. No!

Jared moved everything on the floor looking for her. He went to the other rooms and she wasn't there. She was not even in the house. He went to the back. There he saw Nick. Akaya was over his shoulder. Jared went to lung at him nut daimons came and caught him off guard. They bit his arms and shoulders. Jared screamed, stil trying to get to Nick.

" I wouldn't have had to dothis if you had just let me kill you before." Nick said.

" Give her back to me. Now!"

" Sorry. But until I kill you. Not even Ash will see his sister again."

Nick was gone. The daimons vanished. Jared was on his knees, staring at the sky. Guilt. Shame. Sorrow filled his entire body. He stood up and screamed, he clsoed his eyes and wished himself to be at Acheron's.

Ash jumped out of his skin as he saw Jared appear in the room. Jared only stood in complete and utter silence. He walked to the back porch and sank into a chair. Ash kissed Tory on the cheek, and followed him. Ash stood across form him. Jared finally looked up at him. Ash gasped as he saw something on his face. Tears. Really tears. Something had hurt him enough to make him cry. But only one thing could....no. Not Akaya.

" What the fuck happened?" Ash demaned to know.

" Nick. I was surprised by his attack that I didn't-damn it!!! Acheron I failed you. I failed her!"

Ash saw the blood on his arms and shoulders. He had lost a great deal of blood as it seemed. Ash layed a hand on his shoulder and healed his wounds. Jared only looked at the ground.

" Jared. I know you are feeling guilty. But tell me. What does Nick want?"

" Me."

Ash stilled then. That was bad. Very bad. Nick had just crossed a line he never wished he had. Tory walked ont he porch. Ash held her in his arms and held her tight.

" Baby? Is something wrong?" she asked.

" Yes. Stay with Kat. I will be back soon." He kissed her and her belly. He turned and Jared was standing. Ash took them to Jaden. Jaden was happy to see them until he saw the looks on there faces. Something had happened. Something bad. Very bad. He went to Jared. He saw pain in his eyes. Jared was broken.

" What happened?" Jaden asked.

" Nick took Akaya. But, she is capable of defending herself. Which is what I don't understand at all. " Ash said.

" She was worn out. We made love."

Ash growled. Jaden stood between them. " Ash. Ash! Hey calm down. They are adults. They knew what they wanted. Its nothing you can control."

Ash balled his fists. Damn him for leaving her with him. He should have known better. Leaving his siter witg Jared was a big mistake. He knew something liek this could happen. Then why the hell did he leave her with him to start with? Because he knew the truth the moment he saw his baby sister look at the cursed man. She was in love with him. He knew that the second he had warned Jared to never break her heart. He couldn't blame Jared at all. Or his sister if he wanted too.

" I'm sorry. I knew she loved you. She's my sister."

Jared nodded. Jaden just stared at them. He sighed giving himself a bit of relief knowing his friends were going to kill each other. This whole situation was horrible. How could Nick do this? He may be and ass but, damn. He knew better then to do something like this. He had saved Tory from Stryker's sister. That showed he had some human left in him. But now? What had happened to him?

_Nick_

Akayathis wake up in a room she didn't recognize as her own. The windows had dark red curtains pulled tight to cover the windows. Her head was pounding. It felt as if she was hit upside the head. Akaya turned her head as she heard the door opened. First she thought it was Jared, but then she saw the bow-arrow mark on his face.

" Nick?" Akaya said.

" Yes. I'm sorry that I drugged you. But you are the only thing that will allow me to kill Jared."

" You drugged me?"

" Yes. It was easy since you were already worn out."

Akayathis gasped and ran for the door. Nick jumped and caught her around the waist. She tried to blast him with her powers, but she only hit the walls.

" Let me go!"

" Sorry, but I can't. Stop struggling. You are not going to get away from me."

Akaya stopped as she knew he was right. He had drugged her enough to where it was still in her system. Nick helped her up and shoved her on the bed. He waved his hand and he handcuffed her to the bed.

" Until Jared comes to die, you wont be going anywhere."


	9. Loyalty

Hours and hours passed. Nick had found a way to drug a god and akaya wasn't sure she could take it much longer. Whatever the drug was, he made sure it was always in her system. Damn him to hell. Nick had turned into a monster. The old Nick was gone. And this new one was going to pay.

Akaya sat up as she heard the door open. Nick put a tray of food on the small table next to her. She gave a look of confusion. This was one of many trays of food he had brought her. Had it been more then hours? How long had she been here?

" How long have you had me here?" she asked.

" Three days." Nick said.

Three days! Was he serious? No way. Jared would have found her by now. He would have never leave her with a pyshco this long. At least, thats what she thought. Something was odd about this. If had really been three days, Ash would be here kicking Nick to who knows where and bringing him back to kicking him some more. Unless, he had her the one place Ash couldn't come.

" You have me on my mother's turf."

" Yes. Jared will have to come here alone."

" You will pay dearly if you hurt him in anyway. Do you understand me? No matter what has been done to me, I will protect him."

" I'm sorry Akaya. But, you wont even be able to stop me. I'll make sure of it."

Akaya tryed to sit up in the bed but it she couldn't.

_Jared.....please come find me._

Jared felt a warm shiver go down his spine. A light kiss brushing his neck and face. Akaya. She was with him. He felt her shivering lips, and chilled body. She was scared. He could tell she was in a dark place. He followed Acheron and stopped as he felt a evil wind grow around them.

Nick stood infront of them, hands in his pants pockets.

" Nick. What have you done with her?" Ash ordered.

" She is resting. With your mother."

" You bastard!" Ask yelled.

" If you want her back, Jared will come alone and die as he should." Nick said.

Nick stepped back and opened a portal and walked through it. Jared looked a Acheron. Ash just groaned and nodded.

" If you are not back in an hour I will send my brother and some friends. Don't die. Akaya will never forgive you. Or me."

Jared nodded and walked through the portal. He only hoped that Akaya was all right. If Nick had caused her one moment of pain. One hair out of place. One cut on her body. All hell was going to go loose on Nick.

And Jared intened to get her back. At any cost. Even his life. He stood in a room that was dark, no light existed in the room at all. Nick vanished leaving Jared alone. Then the room was filled with a dim light. He saw a large bed with someone laying as if asleep. He walked with care to see who it was, at first glance he he thought it ws Apollymi. But it wasn't. It was Akayathis. He sat next to her, moving her hair from her face.

" Baby." he called to her softly.

She moved alittle, but didn't open her eyes. Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

" Baby. Please Akaya look at me."

" Stop yelling." Akaya said as she put her hands over her ears.

Jared looked at her. She was paler then normal. Her hair messed up. He dress torn. He saw her wrist chained. He got it off her and picked her up in his arms. Her pulse was weak. Hearbeat was very faint. What the hell had Nick done to her?

" Jared, your sqeeezing me really hard."

" I'm sorry. Baby, please look at me so I can see you."

Akaya looked up at him, then laying her head on his shoulder. " My head hurts." she said.

" I know, baby. I'm here, just rest for awhile."

Jared had no idea what Nick had done to her. And he didn't care if he had to die- Nick was going to pay gravely for what he had done.


	10. I love you

Jared held Akayathis in his arms, rocking her back and forth. She had somehow managed to crawl in his lap and snuggled close to him. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. His arms around her waist, giving a sense of protection he was try to give to her. He had failed to protect her from Nick. He was to blame. But he had her in his arms now. And time was running out quickly. The hour Ash had given him was to be over soon, he had to get them out of here so no one would have to get hurt trying to rescue them.

Jared held Akaya's head with his hand as he moved her from his lap. He ran his fingers over her soft skin and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

" Akaya. Baby, please wake up for me."

Akaya groaned and sluggishly pushed at him. He caught her arm and pulled her up to her feet. She almost collasped on the ground. Jared quickly gathered her in his arms.

" Akayathis. Wake up now. Akaya come on." Jared ordered.

Akaya opened her eyes. Gripping his shoulders, she looked up at him. She felt him against her stomach. He was powerful. Strong. Akaya got closer to him, wrapping her arms around him neck. She captured his mouth hers. Gods, the man tasted hot and dangerous. She gripped him closer kissing him harder and deeper.

Jared felt heat running from his groan through his whole body. God this woman could kiss you found himself running his hands all over her body. But then he remembered where they were.

" Akaya. Baby I love you, but we can't here. Please wait till we are at home."

" I can't. Nick did something to me..and I feel like this. I'm part god so, I could hold back on the drug for a long while, but I can't anymore." She shoved Jared against the wall,closing her eyes and wishing there clothes gone.

Jared held her to him. Nick had done someting to her. She was literally acting out of character. Akaya was far more aggressive. He kinda liked it. But they had to stop. He loved the fact she was being so sexy but if this was the drug he was thinking, then it would be in her system alot longer. Then he would give her what she wanted.

" Akayathis. I promsie you, I will satisfy every bit of your desires once we get out of here. Trust me, I will not disappoint you once we are home. But I want more of you, not the drug."

She kissed his neck nipping his lower lip, before granting them clothes. " I trust you, Jared."

And for that he was greatful. This woman had no idea how much she meant to him. He loved her with every fiber in his being. He would do anything for her. And killing Nick was going to be one of those things. Nick had crossed the line the moment he had taken her from him. Now he had crossed into over kill.

"Jared?"

He just stared at her. She looked so beautiful. He remembered that night int he rain. She had been so perfect and loving him. Loving him for exactly for who he was. He had been nothing and she had given him every reason in the world to stay alive.

" Don't worry. Everything will be all right. I will get you back to you brother. Back to our life together."

Akaya pulled his head down and gave him a gentle kiss. Jared held her close with his arm around her waist, and his other hand touching her breathtaking, soft skin. He knew he was in love with her.

" I love you, Akaya. I love you."

" I love you too, Jared."

He gave her one last kiss. " Come one. Lets get you home." He took her hand and sqeezed it to gave a bit of more courage. He knew he was going to need it.


	11. Rage against the goddes of the hunt

Ash stood waiting. Just waiting. He remembered how Tory was taken to his mother's home world and wished that back then he could have saved her. And know he wished he could have gone to protect his sister. Damn. None of this was ever going right. Was it too much to ask for a normal life? Yeah. Like he could really have a normal life. But he wouldn't trade one moment for his life with Tory for anything in the world. The moments with Katra were priceless. And the moments to come for his new young child were going to be even more special.

" The strong Atlantean god is powerless."

Ash turned and saw a red-headed woman. Oh gods. Couldn't she leave him in peace?

" Artemis. What do I owe this unpleasent visit?"

" You know she is to die. And as long as she is in love with him, she will die as well. Why try to stop their fate?"

Because that was not their fate. Savitar told Ash of their future. It was against the rules but Savitar never really followed the rules. Acheron saw a blissful, wonder furture for Jared and his sister. No pain. No trouble at all. Just love. Their love for each other is what Ash was shown. And eveything be damned. His sister was going to have a happy life. She has spend her life in pure hell much like he had. And Jared had been a cursed man. His light of hope and freedom was only one thing.

Akayathis.

She was the one thing that sent evey bit of evil and darkness form his soul. Ash was goin to make sure that was going to happen.

" Stay away from them, Artemis. You don't you will wish you never knew me." Ash demanded.

" Oh I have heard that so many times. You can't kill me. You never had it in you."

Ash growled and slammed his hand against her throat and sank his nails in to her skin. " You mess with their future, in anyway at all, you will regret it. And if I find out you have tryed to hurt them, I promise you will die. And I will be the one to kill you. Tory can kill whats left. If there is anything left for her to destory"

Artemis squrimed in his grip until he let her go, slamming her against a tree. She rubbed her neck to sooth the pain. She slowly stood. She looked over him. His body was still as beautiful as she remembered. But she no longer hand control over him. His human whore saw to that. Ash glared at her as if he knew she had thought something ill of someone he loved. She stood straight and glared back. Even though she was completely afraid of him.

" Don't be a fool Acheron. Your sister is nothing more then a cheap whore." she called to him, " Just like you."

Ash held out is hand to the sky and thunder rolled through the air. Lightning gripped around her body. She screamed loudly and stood and glared at him. She then vanished. That damn red head got on his very last nerve. After she had threatened to kill Tory, that had shredded his last bit of kindness to her. Katra was the only reason he even was pretendign to be nice....when they were with their daughter. He sighed.

The wind grew strong and the water blasted up from the river into the air. Ash stood and looked to see what was going on. Jared came walking through the water. Akaya in his arms. Ash rushed to them, taking Akaya from him. Jared was hurt. Blood was on his arm and his sisters clothes.

" What happened?"

"Nick....hes...coming." Jared collasped on the ground. Ash saw the deep slash wounds on his back. Nick used dark magik to attack him? Why? What was the whole point of this?

"Awesome you can watch him die Ash."

" Nick. Why are you doing this? You know Akayathis loves him right? And why do I smell drugs in her system?"

" I had to keep her down some how. That drug was used in Sunshine Runningwolf. It seemed to work fine on her." Nick stated.

Ash layed his sister on the ground carefully. Ash stood and his skin turned bule and hair black. His eyes deep red. Ash had turned in to his true god form and Nick backed away. "Why Nick? Why?!" Ash screamed, his voice was deep and monsterous.

" Artemis. She said she would told to Hades and bring my mother back to me if I got rid of Jared to keep Akaya away from you."

Ash seemed to calm down but stayed in his god state. He willed his eyes to normal and glared at Nick with a very serious stare. " You ever do anything like this again Nick I will personaly kill you and set up your funeral. I'm sorry I can't bring your mother back. I loved her very much. Hell, we all loved her. And I know you did, your were her only son. But you ever do enclude my family in anything of yours again, you will regert every moment. Agreed?"

" Agreed." Nick said and vanished as quickly saw he could.

Ash turned back to normal knelling next to his sister and Jared. He placed his hands on them and took them home. Sin was there to help them the moment they appeared in the house. Sin helped Jared up the stairs. He was coming around, with a very bad headache. Ash carried Akayathis to the same room, and layed her next to Jared.

" You all right?" Sin asked.

" I don't know. I'm happy they are all right but that red-headed bitch is going to hear it from me very soon. I;m going to go see Tory and Kat before I go. You wont to join me? "

" Of course. I'll so anything to piss the old goat off." Sin said leaving the room.

Ask went to Tory and kissed her softy and explained everything to her and Kat. He hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek. Sin went to his wife and hugged her from behind.

" You be careful. And if you needs us to help, you call us." Tory said.

" I will baby. I love you Tory." Ash looked at Kat. " I love you too."

" I love you too daddy."

Tory kissed him one last time." I love you too, baby. Now go kick her ass."

Ash smiled at his wife. Her fighting, couragous spirit always make him love her all the more. Sin and Ash vanished then, going to visit a goddess who was going to wish she was already dead.


	12. Older Brother's always love and Protect

Artemis sat on her bed. Running her hands through the sheets. She had tears running down her face. She felt odd. She was full of saddness. There was not joy in her life anymore. Nothing seemed to matter. Her daughter's love was being chased away. And her only love....

_ Was tossed away and to never return._

The large oversized double doors to her chambers were blasted open. Only one person had that kind of power. Artemis had known it all too well from her own experience. And he was not in a very playful mood. Acheron rushed over to her, gripping her neck roughly.

" You truely are a bitch." Ash said.

She laughed. " What have I done now?"

" You promised Nick his mother back at the expence of my sister and Jared's lives. No you are not a bitch. You are a fucking monster. I am so thankfuly Katra is nothing like you."

" How dare you say my baby is nothing like me! I love her very much."

" You love her? " Sin questioned, " If by any means that you did love my wife who is your daughter, you would have never tryed to kill her aunt. You would also love the fact you are going to have a grandchild. Kat has told you so many times about the baby and you act as if it is a creature from hell. But Akaya and Jared deserve to be happy. And so does Nick. You have no damn right to screw with peoples lives. Or their hearts."

Artemis just stared at him. Ash had let her go, and she slide to the floor . She only looked at them. She sighed and snapped her fingers. Nick was then with them. He stood very still. He looked pale and had not gotten any sleep. Ash looked over at him.

" Why am I here?" Nick asked.

" I am allowing you to have visiting rights. With you mother. I can not bring her back, but mortals or hunters can visit the dead. I will speak to Hades personally." Artemis stated without one bit of emotion.

Nick just stood there. Completely overwhlemed with happiness. He ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what to make of all this. He was going to be able to see his mother? Was this for really? Nick was happy but he didn't want it to end. His heart was beating so fast he held his hand over it.

Ash walked over to him. He hand him a gold coin. " Give this to Hades. It will grant you several hours with your mother. I promise. And if not, call Jaden. He owes me anyway."

" Ash. Thank you." Nick said.

" You wer my best friend Nick. After everything you deserve this. Keep that coin so you can visit her again." Ash stated at he moved next to his son-in-law. He then glared at Artemis.

" You ever go after my family again. I will end your life next time. Not even Zeus himself will be able to stop me from killing you. Are we clear?"

" Very." she said.

Sin gripped Ash's ahoulder and took them home. Kat ran to them and kissed them the moment they came back to the house. She gave her father a hug and kissed him on the cheek. She then took Sin in a tight hug and kissed him deeply. " Tory is in your room dad." Kat said never looking away from Sin.

Ash clapped a hand on Sin's back and smiled at his daughter. He headed for the room up stairs. He opened the door and closed it softly.

" Baby?" Tory called. Her voice drowsy.

" Hey. Go back to sleep."

" Your sister okay?" Tory asked turnin toward her husband.

" Yeah. She and Jared are just fine."

Tory layed her head on Ash's chest and closed her eyes. Ashe ran his hand softly over her face and her belly where his baby girl was being born. His fingers lingered on her face and traced her lips. He held her as close as possible.

" I love you, Tory."


	13. Thank you for Loving me

Jared woke and saw Akaya cruled up in a ball next to him. Her hair spilled around the pillow, one arm away from her and the other close to her chest. He moved the few strands of hair away from her face and lightly touched her cheek. She looked so beautiful and carefree sleeping that way.

He just looked at her. Nothing more then that. Remembering all those times without someone. Workign for Zephya and her daughter. It made him cringe. But Akayathis. She brought light and faith into his world. Acheron had given him his blessing to be with her. That meant so much. A clash came behind him. Jared looked and saw Jaden.

" Hey Jar."

"Jaden. Talk low."

Jaden saw Akaya laying there next to him. " I just wanted to see how you where. I was worried about you and her."

Jared laughed. " Thanks. I wasn't sure when I was going to get to hear from you. I can see you are goign fine without me."

" Yeah." he laughed, " You going to stay with her?"

Jared smiled. A very happy smile. Jaden had not seen that on Jared in so many years. It did him good to see him this happy. Jared reached under Akaya's back and picked her up. She moaned and just layed against him. Jared wrapped the blanket around her. Her being here. Like this. It was more then anything he had even thought he would deserve. But she was for him. They fit together.

" Yeah. Jaden- she is the one. She is everything." Jared owned that as he said it.

" Thats good to hear. I'm more then happy for you. You are one of the lucky ones."

" Thanks Jay. Really." Jared said.

Jaden nodded and waved as he vanished from the room. Akaya wiggled and opened her eyes. " He gone?"

" You little demon." Jared said sqeezing her, " You were awake the whoel time."

" Well duh. But i thought you guys would like to talk so I stayed quiet."

Jared kissed the top of her head. She was completely beyond wonderful to him. She had risked her own life for him. Never had anyone had done such a noble and loving thing for him. He placed his hand on her face and bent his head down and kissed her.

Akaya moaned and wrapped her arms around him. " I love you." she said against his lips.

Jared pulled back and smiled, his lips pressed up to her ear whispering, " I love you too. Marry me."

"What?"

" Marry me Kay. I love you so much."

Akaya was stunned. Speakless. But was happy. " Yes." She kissed him deeply, " Yes, Jared."

Jared kissed you again, crushing her to him. Loving her more then anything int he world. And all night he showed her how thankful he was that she loved him.


End file.
